Story of evil
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Sakura, la hija del mal, y su sirviente Syaoran, cuyo nacimiento marco el fin del reino amarillo, versión mejorada de mi antigua adaptación "the evilius chronicles". Pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

-¿Hasta cuándo he de tomar las vidas de los inocentes con tal de complacer a esa caprichosa princesa?- se preguntaba el verdugo.

-¿Hasta cuándo he de aplastar a nuestra gente con tal de que esa niña siga en la sima?- se preguntaba el consejero Rem.

-¿Hasta cuándo he guiar a un ejército que tiene el fin de proteger a una princesa que solo pisotea a su pueblo como si fueran nada?- se preguntaba el general Tomoko.

-¿Hasta cuándo hemos de servir a esa niña engreída?- se preguntaba el pueblo del reino amarillo.

Mientras tanto solo podían apreciar como Sakura, la hija del mal, sonreía en la gloria robada.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, bien ahora todos de rodillas-.

…

Se lo que están pensando, neko esta saga ya la adaptaste, bien pues así es pero como dice en la descripción esta es la versión mejorada, entrare en detalle en la historia de cada personaje, y tomare como base no solo las canciones si no también la novela que escribió Akuno-p "la hija del mal cierre de amarillo", así que ya saben esa es la idea original, ya que esta historia va escrita a mi puro estilo.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, es hora de comenzar- neko sale vestida como la hija del mal solo que en color violeta-.


	2. Preparativos para una gran fiesta

Si alguno de estos me perteneciera, ya tendrían más de cien crossovers.

Preparativos para una gran fiesta.

Desde temprano en la mañana había comenzado un gran revuelo en el palacio del reino amarillo, aquello no era la gran novedad, ya que desde hacía más de una semana que aquello pasaba a diario.

La razón, simple, la princesa Sakura única soberana de aquel reino, cumpliría los catorce años de edad dentro de una semana, y si algo caracterizaba a Sakura eran sus excesos.

Más de media docena de sirvientes se encontraban limpiando el patio para la gran fiesta que se celebraría esa noche, pero a cada minuto que pasaba se frustraban mas ya que están allí desde mediodía, ya eran las dos de la tarde y daba la impresión de que no llevaban ni un cuarto del patio, no por nada en el patio se hallaba el jardín principal, ni por casualidad los que se enconaban limpiando el patio eran los sirvientes que tenían mayor resistencia, ente ellos se alaba el sirviente personal de la princesa Sakura: Syaoran.

Sakura lo había elegido como su sirviente personal por el enorme parecido que tenían, exceptuando el detalle de que Syaoran tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar y su cabello castaño era ligeramente más oscuro que el de Sakura, pero casi ni se notaba.

-Syaoran, si quieres ya puedes marcharte- le dijo Charles, el sirviente a cargo de coordinar la limpieza del patio.

-Debería quedarme, aún queda mucho trabajo- dijo Syaoran recargándose en su escoba.

-Ya son las dos es hora de la merienda de su majestad- dijo Charlotte, la hermana menor de Charles, consultando su reloj.

-MMM…- a Syaoran no le hacía gracia dejar el trabajo a medias, pero le hacía menos gracia hacer esperar a Sakura.

-Vamos apresúrate, a ver si logras que su majestad nos mande más ayuda- dijo Charlotte quitándole la escoba.

-Ni lo intentes…- escucharon una voz detrás de él.

Al darse la vuelta se toparon con la cara de Ney, la hija de Miriam, la jefa de los sirvientes.

-¿Por qué no Ney?- pregunto Charles.

-Porque ya no quedan más sirvientes disponibles, todos están ocupados en limpiar el castillo y arreglar el salón principal- dijo Ney mirando a Syaoran.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le pregunto Syaoran secamente, Ney nunca le había agradado.

-Mama me mando a decirte que ya está lista la merienda de su majestad para que se la lleves- dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

-Apresarte Syaoran- dijo Charlotte sacándolo del jardín principal a empujoncitos.

Syaoran suspiro, no es que le desagradara llevarle su merienda a la princesa es solo que hacía ya tiempo que se sentía extraño al lado de la princesa Sakura, como si él y ella tuvieran un vínculo especial…

Claro que eso no le impedía cumplir con el juramento que había hecho frente a la princesa, la protegería con su vida, ya que el sentía que nació para darle total protección.

-No es momento para que estés en la luna- escucho una voz familiar atrás de él.

Syaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre el general Tomoko a sus espaldas.

-Padre…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos Syaoran que su majestad espera su merienda- dijo revolviéndole el cabello- por cierto… ya casi es tu cumpleaños hijo mío.

Era cierto… dentro de una semana cumpliría los catorce de edad, el mismo día que su querida princesa.

-Es cierto que cumples el mismo día que Sakura…- tras decir esto el rostro de Tomoko rostro se ensombreció.

Syaoran no entendió estas palabras, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba tan despistado que había dicho esto último en voz alta.

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- pregunto Syaoran, cada vez que de sus labios salía el nombre de su querida princesita el rostro de su padre se ensombrecía un poco.

-¿Y Mei?- Syaoran noto como Tomoko rápidamente intento cambiarle el tema de conversación, igualmente Syaoran le siguió el juego.

-No ha puesto un pie aquí en toda la mañana- dijo Syaoran volteando a ver el reloj del castillo, las dos con cinco debía apurarse.

-Bueno no me extraña, ella no le ha gustado nunca estar entre tanto jaleo, bueno ya no te entretengo, nos vemos- tras decir esto el capitán Tomoko se marchó dejando a Syaoran solo.

Rápidamente Syaoran se dirigió a la cocina a coger el carrito donde le llevaba la merienda a su querida princesa.

-Llegas tarde…- le dijo Miriam ayudándole a poner el carrito.

-Mi padre me entretuvo un poco- dijo mirado hacia ventana que daba al patio donde se encontraba su padre charlando con el consejero de la princesa, seguro meditando una de sus decisiones ya que el semblante de ambos era serio, de repente el consejo volteo hacia donde estaba el, por lo Syaoran rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Oh, yo le dije que te apurara, no que te entretuviera- dijo Miriam un poco molesta.

-Bueno ya conoces a mi padre…- dijo Syaoran mirando a Miriam con una sonrisa.

-Siempre haciendo lo contrario a lo que se le dice- completaron al mismo tiempo Miriam y otra voz que salió de la entra de la cocina.

Miriam y Syaoran voltearon rápidamente la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz, que era nada más y nada menos que el consejero de la princesa, Rem.

-Pues así es- dijo Miriam rodando los ojos.

-Hasta el rey hacía gracia de eso- dijo Yamasaki con su imborrable sonrisa.

Miriam suspiro.

-Como nos hace falta el rey Fujitaka…- dijo Miriam mirando al horizonte.

-El sabría cómo tratar con la pequeña Sakura…- dijo Rem también mirando al horizonte.

-Luego dicen que soy yo el que está perdiendo el tiempo…- dijo Syaoran poniéndose una servilleta el brazo y empujando el carrito hacia la salida de la cocina.

Rem, Miriam, y Tomoko habían servido al anterior rey, el rey Fujitaka, el cual tras veinte años en el trono, murió de una misteriosa enfermedad, dejando el trono a su esposa la reina Nadeshiko, la cual murió cuando la princesa tenía solo seis años de edad, en esa época Sakura convirtió a Syaoran en su sirviente personal para hacerle compañía, Syaoran a cambio había jurado a Sakura protegerla y concederle todos sus deseos.

Syaoran llego a una gran puerta de madera con finos adornos de oro, la cual toco tres veces.

-Pasa- vino del interior de la puerta.

Syaoran entro a la lujosa habitación y encontró a Sakura leyendo con la cara hacia la ventana del balcón.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Sakura seriamente cerrando el libro volteando hacia Syaoran.

-Lo lamento su majestad, me entretuvo mi padre…-comenzó pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Otra razón más para querer mandarlo a la guillotina- dijo Sakura fríamente, pero su expresión se suavizo cuando vio la cara de horror que se dibujó en la cara de Syaoran.

-Tranquilo ya sabes que si no lo he matado, es porque es uno de los tres héroes… y por qué es tu padre- le dijo invitándolo a sentarse en una silla que estaba a su lado.

-Hijo de uno de los tres héroes de amarillo…- dijo Syaoran mirando por la ventana una de las torres del palacio, sonde ondeaba una bandera con el emblema del reino amarillo, una rosa amarilla sobre un fondo blanco.

-Protegió al reino valientemente… pero si sigue así- callo en cuanto vio la cara de Syaoran.

-La merienda es una dulce tarta- dijo pasando del carrito a la mesita de centro una bandeja de plata y destapándola.

-Guárdalo me dirigiré a _ellos_…- dijo poniéndose de pie con su soberbio aire.

Syaoran cerro la bandeja, la puso en el carrito y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sakura, Sakura salió y Syaoran tras de ella.

Llegaron a la sala del trono, la cual estaba llena del ruido que los sirvientes hacían al organizar su limpieza, la sala quedo en total silencio cuando vieron que la princesa se acercaba.

Los sirvientes que se habían limpiando el trono real inmediatamente se movieron de donde estaba y comenzaron a bajar las gradas que daban hacia el resto del salón sin atreverse a darle la espalda a la princesa por miedo a hacerla enojar, pero más bien le tenían miedo a lo que le ocurría a la gente que la hacía enojar.

Sakura miro con insignificancia a los sirvientes, y cómodamente se sentó en su trono, Syaoran se acercó para entregarle un abanico negro con detalles en oro, el cual abrió dejando ver que tenía el grabado de una rosa amarilla.

Syaoran se puso al lado del trono y poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, bien ahora todos de rodillas- dijo cerrando el abanico y apuntando hacia el suelo.

Y todos se inclinaron por que nadie se atrevía a desobedecer una orden suya porque sabían lo que le esperaba a todo aquel que la contradijera: la muerte.

…

Lo único que puedo agregar es que siguen invitados a participar en mi proyecto.


	3. A tus ordenes mi querida princesa

A tus ordenes mi querida princesa.

-Bien, bien ahora retírense- dijo Sakura agitando el abanico mientras que la multitud de sirvientes se despejaba, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia a Sakura.

Syaoran observaba la escena desde su puesto a un lado de su princesa, claro que él era consciente de la miradas envidiosas que le lanzaban la mayoría de los sirvientes, cualquiera daría lo que sea por ocupar el puesto que tenía el chico.

-Vamos- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole su mano a Syaoran, el chico a su vez tomo de ella y ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie luego recibió con la punta de los dedos el fino abanico para besar la mano de Sakura y retirarse a guardarlo, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Ney acompañara a Sakura a su habitación y que le hiciera compañía mientras el volvía, a Sakura no le gustaba estar sola.

Mientras que caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los tesoros de la familia real vio una sombra familiar que se escabullía por uno de los pasillos, Syaoran bacilo un instante pero de deicidio a seguirla.

Llego hacia una sala oculta, antiguamente usada para las conferencias, que él conocía bien, tantas eran las veces que él y Sakura la habían usado de escondite que no podía contarlas, allí adentro podía escuchar la voz de su padre y el ministro Ming, un viejo amigo de su padre que ayudaba a Rem en su trabajo de consejero.

-Cada día estamos peor…- dijo su padre recargando los brazos en el escritorio.

-Si no fuera porque esa caprichosa e idiota estuviera en el trono…- aquello amerito que Syaoran apretara los puños, nadie llamaba a su princesa idiota y se salía con la suya, nadie.

-¿Sabes lo que me contesto cuando le dije que en el pueblo no tiene dinero para el pan a causa de sus elevados impuestos?- pregunto su padre, Syaoran por su tono averiguo que aquella era la razón para querer a su padre fuera del camino, le echó en cara un problema ¡que osadía!

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto Ming, Syaoran agudizo el oído, la conversación comenzaba a girar en torno a su querida princesa.

-"Si no tienen para pan, entonces que coman pasteles"- dijo su padre imitando la agraciada pose de su princesa y también el dulce tono de su voz, aunque más chillón.

-Vaya no me sorprende- susurro Ming, Syaoran por su parte estaba furioso, estaban burlándose de Sakura, su Sakura y para variar en su cara, y sobre la frase Syaoran no le extrañaba ya que Sakura quería mucho a sus ricos pasteles.

-En fin sobre el contrabando…- dijo su padre sentándose en una silla.

-El tráfico de alimentos por el palacio sigue sin ser notado, sobre el golpe…-.

-Aun no solo cuando sea específicamente necesario….- dijo su padre.

A Syaoran se le abrieron mucho los ojos, hacía tiempo que noto que había unos escases de alimentos en el palacio, aunque esta no era tan notoria, a pesar de esto el chico acababa de dar con el ladrón, o mejor dicho los contrabandistas.

-Aunque aún tenemos _esa _opción- dijo Ming mirando hacia su padre.

-¡NO! ¡JAMAS LO PIENSO PERMITIR!- grito su padre demasiado furioso dando un puñetazo a la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Sé que prometimos guardar el secreto a costa de nuestras vidas pero si no queda más opción…- dijo Ming poniéndose de pie también.

-¡No! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- dijo tomando a Ming por la camisa y alzándolo del suelo.

Al notar que el ministro se comenzaba a poner azul, el general Tomoko pareció reaccionar y lo soltó mientras que le decía una sarta de disculpas por su impulsivo comportamiento.

-Vamos cálmate, ese hay que tomarlo como nuestro último recurso, solo cuando no quede más opción que derrocar a esa princesa- dijo dándole una palmada al hombro del general.

-Pero…- el general oculto el rostro en las manos-… ¿hasta cuándo lo soportaremos?

-Hay que aguantar lo más que se pueda, el odio es una punta clave para alzar al pueblo en armas-.

-¿En serio es necesario?- pregunto el general alzando el rostro.

-Llegara un tiempo donde no nos quede más opción que, pero como veo las cosas no falta mucho, a nuestra gobernante últimamente le está dando por mandar a la gente a la guillotina por asuntos ridículos…-

El general suspiro, a la par conmigo, como negar aquello…

-Bien es hora de retíranos…- dijo el ministro ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie y salieron por el lado contario de la habitación.

Yo me quede un rato… meditando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si mis oídos no me habían engañado, desde hacía tiempo que mi padre, mi propio padre, el que junto conmigo juro proteger ala inocente soberana del reino amarillo, estaba planeando su caída.

Era cierto que Sakura había estado mandado a la gente a la guillotina por motivos como: tirarle agua en su fino vestido, o no dirigirle la palabra con educación, pero aun así no se merecía algo así ¿o sí?, no, no, no ella no se lo merecía.

Syaoran cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y que no tenía una excusa para ello, es más ni siquiera había hecho lo que se le había ordenado…

Rapidamente fue corriendo hacia el salón de los tesoros reales, al llegar a una puerta de madera importada la abrió sin vacilar, allí se encontraban todos los tesoros de la familia real, desde joyas lujosas hasta retratos.

Syaoran fue a paso rápido hacia una urna de cristal y en ella dejo el abanico, este había pertenecido a la antigua reina, Sakura en consideración a esta aun usaba su abanico y llevaba el título de princesa, el cual se le retiraría al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Syaoran miro un retrato de la familia real completa, el rey Fujitaka y su amable sonrisa, la reina Nadeshiko y su dulce mirada, la bebe Sakura y bueno… no se explicaba por qué había sido rasgado un gran trozo del lienzo donde se supone que debería estar el brazo izquierdo de la reina, tampoco se explicaba por ese retrato estaba allí oculto, nadie más que él se atrevía a poner un pie en esa habitación, ya que era el único cuadro que representaba a la familia real completa.

De repente cayo en la cuenta de que Sakura ya estaría considerando la opción de mandarlo a la guillotina animada por Ney, él y ella no se llevaban para nada bien, y salió no sin antes darle una mirada el retrato de Sakura bebe, tan dulce, tan inocente, y pensar que había gente que quería que desapareciera, no si el las hacia desaparecer primero…

Aquella idea llego a su mente de repente, sin avisar y entro en ella para no salir jamás, tenía que cerciorarse de aquello era lo correcto, aquello era un crimen un pecado algo malvado…

-Pero por ti me convertiré en malvado…- dijo mientras se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Charlotte saliendo muy apresurada de la cocina con una bandeja de panques en las manos, él se la quitó sin ningún deje de censura.

-Hay…- quiso replicar Charlotte pero cayo y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de horror al ver la sonrisa y la mirada del mejor amigo de su hermanos los cuales estaban sedientos de… ¡¿sangre!?

Syaoran se dirigió donde Sakura para llevarle los panques, los que para su suerte estaban recién horneados.

Llego y ni se molestó en tocar, simplemente entro.

-Llegas tarde muy tarde- dijo Sakura muy enojado.

-Lo siento le estaba horneando esto…- dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja.

-Que bien…emmm- Sakura parecía meditar el nombre de la chica a su lado.

-Ney…- dijo muy bajito, ya se había acostumbrado a que la princesa se olvidara de su nombre.

-Si tu Ney pon eso en la mesa y trae vino suave de uva para acompañarlo-dijo mirándola con insignificancia.

-Dos copas…- pregunto tímidamente Ney.

-Tres… hoy estoy de buen humor- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

Ney hizo una reverencia profunda y se retiró.

-¿Y el gesto de los panques?- pregunto Sakura a Syaoran.

-Solamente quiero ver la feliz- dijo inclinándose a su lado y besando su mano derecha.

Sakura solo sonrió, amaba que le regalara esas palabras…

Aquello acabo de convencer a Syaoran.

-_Lo que sea por Sakura_- pensó.

-Listo su majestad vino y tres copas- dijo Ney entrando a la habitación.

-que quede claro que esto es porque estoy de buenas y por qué tu madre es uno de los tres héroes de amarillo- dijo Sakura a Ney.

-Para mí es un honor su alteza real- dijo inclinándose ante ella.

Syaoran sirvió el vino le dio una copa a Sakura y la otra a Ney.

-Hay que brindar por algo…- dijo Ney girando el contenido de la copa.

-Por larga vida a la princesa Sakura- soltó de repente Syaoran mientras que alzaba su copa.

-Larga vida a la princesa Sakura- lo secundo Ney.

Sakura solo alzo su copa comenzó a beber con sus soberbio aire, invitando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo.

Solamente Ney se dio cuenta de la sádica expresión y sonrisa que Syaoran tenía en los ojos y labios, aquello la aterro él no era así…

_-¿Qué traes ente manos… Syaoran?_- pensó Ney.

_-Espero con ansias el regalo que Syaoran me dé para mi cumpleaños-_ pensaba a su vez Sakura.

_-Ya verás Sakura tu regalo te encantar, tú tienes los días contados… padre-._

…

**INCREIBLE** sigo con vida, a pesar de que los deberes y mis compañeros me tienen hasta el cuello, en fin yo dijo que casi no podría actualizar….

Pero intentare hacerlo.


End file.
